The instant invention relates generally to the field of power controlling devices, and, more specifically, to combination power outlets and switches.
At the present state of the art, a number of electrical applications are not provided with power switches or power indicators. The solution up to now has been to either drill holes in the appliance to install a switch, or to cut the line cord to the appliance to insert a line cord mounted switch. Both of these solution require modification of the appliance which may void the warranty or create a safety hazard due the inexperience of the switch/indicator installer or the incorrect selection of parts. In addition, there is a natural tendency to power a number of appliances from one outlet. However, there is typically no way of knowing when the current carrying capability of the power line is being exceeded. The only indication is the blowing of fuses, tripping of circuit breakers, or the odor of smoke.
A number of inventions have been posited which in some way address these problems. C. Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,364) provides a convenience light fixture, but this is a self-contained unit and does not permit external switching of circuits. L. Searcy (U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,550) provides a remote control switch for electrical appliances, and H. Friedman (U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,569) provides a plug-in switch, however, neither give any indication of current consumption.